


Eyes [One Shot]

by omoshira



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Creepy, F/M, One Shot, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoshira/pseuds/omoshira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Timidis is a therapist who recently attained her doctorate. The work day began like another routine day, however, an eerie news story printed in the morning paper begins to make the doctor uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes [One Shot]

I pulled into the parking lot slowly, making sure to park ever so gently between the white lines. I grabbed my purse and let myself out of the car. The walk to the office building wasn't a long one and I found the clack of my heels quite pleasant as I walked across the pavement. As I made my way to the front door I gazed upon the plaque that read "Amy Timidis - Therapist." I was now one of the first women in this town of mine to practice psychiatry, trade most often practiced exclusively by men. I turned the knob and made my way in. The office smelled of pine.

"Good morning Doctor Timidis!" my secretary Barbara said from behind her desk.

The office was very small, consisting of a modestly sized waiting room that led to the main room where I conducted my therapy sessions with clients.

"Good morning Barbara!" I said as I walked over toward her, "How many appointments have we today?"

"Just two," she said to me.

"How pleasant," I said as I pulled my keys out of my coat pocket, "Let me know when they're here."

"Of course," I heard her say as I entered the room.

Some people don't take pride in their jobs. Some just wander aimlessly from one profession to another in pursuit of only money. But I was not one of those people. I took my work very seriously and my therapy room reflected that. On the other side of the room was a wooden desk where I evaluate patients and keep files in storage. On the eastern side of the room was a bookcase completely filled with texts devoted exclusively to the study of the human brain. Along the walls were my various certifications and --most proudly-- my doctorate. But amid these wonderful possessions a person's attention would most certainly be drawn toward the center of the room. On top of a regal rug with accents of gold and crimson lied three pieces of furniture: a large, black, plush seat for me to sit, a comfortable, red, chaise lounge for my patient, and a wooden coffee table to separate the two of us.

I made my way to my desk, stripping myself of my coat. I put the coat on a nearby coat rack and set my purse down onto my desk. I would only have two patients today so the day would most likely pass over quickly. I sat down in my office chair and pressed the button on my desk's phone that connected me to Barbara:

"Do you know the times for the appointments, Barbara?"

"Yes, you have one in an hour, and you have the second at two hours right after."

"Marvelous. Thank you," I said as I released the button.

To keep myself occupied I decided to prepare the room. I tidied up a bit, dusting here and there and straightening out the furniture. With time to spare, I sat back down at my desk and fished through my purse. From my purse I pulled out the local paper and began to read. I usually spent time doing the crosswords but the front headline caught my attention.

"Unknown Assailant Claims Third Victim."

Under the headline was a photograph of a woman smiling. Underneath that was a subscript: "Lisa Wells, 23."

Out of curiosity I decided to skim through the article.

_"Tragedy has struck again as yet another young woman has fallen victim to this heinous crime. The death of Wells is an exact repeat of the two grisly murders that have occurred within our community. Wells, 23, was found dead in her apartment earlier this week. Her death has caused yet another uproar of uncertainty in the community as numerous accounts of young women going missing have been on the rise. The two victims prior to Wells --both unwed and around the same age-- were also found dead in their homes. News outlets have reported the deaths all being done in a similar fashion: with the victim being restrained and the eyes gouged from their sockets. The victims are then left to bleed out from their injuries. Local law enforcement has encouraged any with information to provide assistance."_

The story continued but I refused to continue reading. A grisly news article was not going to dampen my spirits, especially when I had a day of free time ahead of me with the lack of appointments. Just then, my desk phone began to ring with a message from Barbara. I pushed the button.

"Yes, Barbara?"

"Doctor Timidis, your first patient is here to see you."

"Send them in. Thank you."

I rose from my desk just as a young man entered from my office door. He was relatively young compared to the usual patients I had. The young man couldn't have been past his twenties.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Timidis," I said as I walked over to him, hand out for a shake, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey," he said as took my hand in his.

His grip was noticeably weak and timid, as if he was fearful of my presence.

"I'm Calum," he said.

"Nice to meet you Calum, right this way," I directed him to the lounge, "Just lie back on that."

As he went to go lie down, I rushed over to my desk to retrieve my notepad and pen. When I got to my seat I could see that he was already settled and looking intently at me.

  
"So, Calum, what brings you here today?" I said with a click of my pen.

"I think I have a problem," he said, his gaze shifting toward the ceiling.  
  
"A problem?"

"Yeah, a problem."

"What kind of problem," I asked him, my pen ready.

"It started when I was about twelve," he told me.

"And how old are you now?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen, I see," I said as I scribbled his age down onto the notepad, "Tell me a little more about your problem."

"Well, when I was twelve I went to bed just like I normally did. I was in my sheets ready to fall asleep. Except there was this nagging thought in the back of my mind."

"Nagging thought? What were you thinking about?"

"A girl," he said. I watch as he puts his hands to his face, visibly embarrassed.

"What about this girl?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't stop thinking about her," he said, removing the hands from his face.

"You were undergoing a crush it seems," I said as I scribbled a circle onto my notepad to keep myself occupied.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. After that night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And sometimes, when I thought of her, I would get this ache. The ache would be around here," he said as he rested a hand on his groin.

"Calum, that's perfectly natural-"

"I know that. But that's not what I'm here," he interrupts me.

I look at him and I stop scribbling.

He continues, "One night, the ache got so bad. It almost hurt. So I put my hand on it. And I started to touch it."

He looked at me. The boyish demeanor suddenly gone from his eyes.

"And when I touched it, I noticed that it felt different from anything that I had ever felt before. It felt nice. It felt right. It felt-" his hands started to grip at his pants, "It felt good."

"Well that's perfectly normal Calum. Urges to masturbate usually manifest around that age."

"I know, I know," he said, "But as I got older, I think the ache got worse."

"Worse?" I said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't just feel the ache in bed anymore. I would feel it when I was awake. I would feel it when I was at school. And sometimes, when I would feel it, the ache. I would touch it again."

"When you were at school?"

"Yes," he said, "People noticed and they gave me looks. But it just felt so good you know? Why would they want to keep me from making myself feel good?"

"Calum, you have to understand that some people just don't want to see that-"

"Some people don't?" he interrupted me, "Then why did she touch it?"

"She?"

"Yeah. The girl I liked. She knew that I was doing it. And I think someone told her that I thought of her sometimes."

"What happened?"

"She invited me over. When I saw her, I felt the ache the again. Except this time, I didn't make myself good."

"Then what did you do?"

"I let her do it for me," he looked away from me. Both of his hands go to his groin, covering.

I jotted a few notes down.

"Calum, who told you to come here?"

"My parents," he said.

"Well, let me tell you something," I said rising out of my seat and making my toward him, "You tell them that I found nothing wrong with you."

His eyes shifted toward mine.

"And you tell them, that if they have any questions they can come talk to me in person. Okay?" I said with a smile.

"Okay," he said.

I helped him up off the lounge.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem."

He made his way out. I checked the time it had been about thirty minutes. I would have two hours before my next appointment. I decided to lie back and continue with my crossword. This week's paper seemed to have easy words as I was able to complete it in about twenty minutes. That still left me with a little over two hours. I pressed the button on my phone again.

"Barbara?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I don't have an appointment for another two hours, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you mind waking me up when they arrive? I'm thinking of taking a little nap."

"Not a problem," she said.

"Thanks dear."

I lied back on my chair and closed my eyes. My mind was light and I was able to fall asleep quickly. However, my were anything but light. My subconscious decided to display mental images of the murder scenes I had imagined upon reading the paper. I thought of the women. I thought of the terror they must've undergone. Then, the most horrific thought of all came to me as the nightmare came to a climax. I thought of the unknown assailant subduing me, gripping tightly by the neck. I dreamt that was I pinned down on the chaise lounge as the faceless figure loomed over me. Then I felt it. I felt the sharp pain begin at my cheek as a tool of sorts, or a claw, or a weapon met contact with my skin. I felt the pain move up toward the bottom of my eye as I felt the pain go underneath, into my eye socket. I felt the pain intensely on the left side of my face as the pain moved upward, my nerves shrieking out in pain. Then all at once, I felt a tear and the pain peaked then vanished.

I woke up in a a cold sweat as I jerk forward in my cheer, kicking my foot against the inside of my desk. My desk phone rang.

"Ow!" I shout as the pain in my foot makes itself apparent.

"Is everything alright in there, ma'am?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Just want to let you know you've been asleep for about an hour and thirty minutes. The next patient should be arriving shortly."

"Alright, thank you."

I released the button and yawned. I put my arms forward onto the desk and rested my head. The nap had made me groggy and the dream left on edge. I decided to keep my mind occupied and made my way to the bookshelf. Without bothering to pick a specific title I pulled a random book out and took it back to my desk. "Inside the Mind of a Murderer." The book had an eventful title. I read through table of contents to find a particular page of interest but I ultimately decided to just read the foreword instead.

"It should be noted that the mind of a murderer is very similar in structure to that of a normal person. With this, it should be noted that those with the intent to kill live among us. The act of murder is one thing, but understanding the logic behind it is another. The main difference between the mind of a person and a person with a murderous intent is that killers have one of three things: a nervous system that is wired to take pleasure from being predatory, a lack of sympathy for human kind, and a general lack of self control or remorse."

I continued to read and soon enough I was lost within the pages of the text. However, my reading is interrupted by a knock on the door. My patient must have arrived.

"Come in!" I shout as I gather my pen and notepad again.

The door opens and in walks another young man, though he looked noticeably older than the patient I had before him.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Timidis," I said holding out my hand for a shake.

"I'm Ashton," he took my hand in his, his grip was incredibly firm, "Nice to meet you."

I noticed his eyes were incredibly warm and he had a mature charm about him.

"Right this way," I say as I gesture toward the chaise lounge.

"Nice place," he said as walked over to take his seat.

I sat in my place and took to my pen. I clicked it and prepared to take notes and as I looked back up I saw that Ashton was still seated upright, staring directly at me. His eyes were cheerfully alight.

"You can lie down," I said to him.

"Nah, I think I'd rather sit up. Makes me feel more at ease. More in control."

"Ashton," I said to him as I jotted the note "hesitant" down onto the notepad, "You're here to see a therapist right? I'm only trying to help you. Now if you please. Sit down."

He gave me another glance and shot me a charming smile before complying with my request.

"So what brings you here?"

"Doc, I've been feeling a bit strange lately."

"Strange? How so?"

"Well. I guess you would describe it as a lack of feeling. You see, I used to be such a lively young man. Even more lively than I am right now. Life was just one big gum drop to me and I was on a constant sugar high," his eyes were toward the ceiling, "But I guess some things just aren't meant to last long y'know? My usual excitement has started fading lately. Maybe I'm just going through a sugar crash of sorts."

"Ashton, if we're going to get anywhere here I need you to be explicit. No hiding behind gum drop metaphors," I scribbled the note of "dodgy" onto my notepad, "Though I do applaud you. No one in my office has been so eloquent to use candy as a metaphor for happiness."

"What do they usually use?" his gaze shifted toward me.

"Well, that is classified information I'm afraid. And besides, we're here to talk about _you_. So why don't we start by you telling me when you first started feeling this way."

I watched as he gulped and took in a deep breath.

"I guess it started when my girlfriend got distant? We used to be like two peas in a pod, y'know? We were inseparable. Her eyes were just so full of light you know? I went crazy whenever she looked at me. Those green eyes."

"What happened to make her distant toward you?"

"I don't know to be honest with you. I really don't. All that I knew was that she stopped shining those eyes toward me. She started looking at other men," his tone began to grow resentful, "When we would go to bed she would look at me. And she would smile and she would tell me she loved me. Then when she changed she couldn't look at me anymore."

"Changed?"

"Yeah. She changed."

I clicked my pen and jotted down "jealousy."

"Well enough about her, I'm sure you don't want to dwell in the past," I said.

"Oh no, it's not that long back. We broke up earlier this week."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now if we could just get back to-"

"I remember the feeling I got when she told me."

His gaze shifted toward the ceiling as his words stopped mine. He continued, "She told me she didn't love me anymore. She told me things would be better this way. She told me. She told me."

I saw his body begin to tremble. I could hear the sounds of sobs begin.

"S-She told me that we should _see_ other people. She told me that I didn't make her happy anymore. Didn't bring her anything but sadness. She told me that there were other girls out there for me. But I didn't want anyone else."

He began to rise from his seat, putting himself in an upright position.

"In all honesty, I knew she was cheating on me but I couldn't bring myself to accept that. So what did I do? I did what I thought was good for me. I cheated back. I did the same as that unfaithful bitch did to me. I bedded girls in revenge but," his eyes shift toward me again and the charm he had held before was gone. They were replaced by something, something unsettling, "But their eyes didn't look at me the way she did."

I felt a chill run down my spine. I could feel the pen and notepad begin to shake with my trembling hands.

"Well," I said, "That isn't really the best remedy for that situation."

"Their eyes weren't alive like hers," he rose from his seat, "I tried to find the light in them. I tried so hard, Doc. But I couldn't find it. I couldn't find the light even when I looked closer."

I started to shift back in my seat. My heartbeat was quickening in pace.

"I've been searching for that light, Doc, looking aimlessly," he started to move toward me and I felt a tinge of sheer terror grip at my stomach.

My eyes darted toward the phone. If I could somehow make it there I could contact Barbara for help.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. He seems to be surprised as he has stopped speaking. I take the opportunity to rise, "I've left something on my desk, one moment."

I move quickly toward the desk and grab the phone at the phone console. As I do this, my pen and notepad fall from my hands. I sink down quickly to retrieve them.

"I think I found what I was looking for Doc. I think I found it."

I hear his voice speak as I hear him gradually approach. By the time I have gathered my things from the ground I am shaking. I grab the phone console again and begin to jab at the secretary button with my finger.

"The light Doc, I found the light."

The button stirs no response. The room goes deathly quiet. I hear the ring of Barbara's phone through the wall. She doesn't answer.

"The light. It's in your eyes."

My blood stops cold. I feel his presence so close behind me that his breath brushes at the back of my neck with every word. The trembling has now spread throughout my entire body and I can feel my heartbeat and pulse quake with every beat. I begin to sob. My entire body is encapsulated in a terror and I find myself unable to move.

"Please. Don't do this," I beg.

He starts to wrap his arms around me and the trembling continues.

"Don't worry my angel," he whispers into my ears, "Nothing matters as long as you see me and only me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment letting me know what you thought!


End file.
